Love Eez in ze Air
by snheetah
Summary: Penelope has been kidnapped by a robber and it's up to Pepe Le Pew to save her and also win her heart!


**I don't own the Looney Tunes**

* * *

A thick blanket of snow covered the streets of Paris as its citizens left their footprints on the snow. Merry children laughed as they ran and threw snow in the air, just enjoying themselves as young children would. Everyone in Paris was getting ready for the Christmas holiday. They were getting food, gifts, Christmas trees, and other necessities that they needed for the holiday.

However, not everyone had that special someone to spend Christmas time with. A wealthy mademoiselle named, Marie-Christine Bordeaux, was a wealthy woman who lived in a mansion with her black and white cat named Penelope Pussycat. She had thought of getting herself a lover to be with during the holidays but then she went against that idea. She was fine with just her pet cat.

Now, Mademoiselle Bordeaux was sitting at her vanity mirror and looking at her reflection while combing her raven hair. She put the brush on the table as she took two elegant earrings and put them on her ears. She let out a sigh when she looked at her reflection. "A girl like moi should have a lover," she said. She looked at her cat, Penelope who was curled on her bed. "Well, eets just moi et toi for ze Christmas holiday yet again Penelope."

Penelope raised her head and looked at her owner. "Le meow," was her only answer.

"Well," Mlle Bordeaux said as she got up from her chair and walked over to her cat. "I am off to ze party. I will be back. Be a good little kitty," she said as she patted Penelope's head and walked out of her room. Penelope stretched herself and curled up into a ball once more.

Once Mlle Bordeaux walked out of her home, it wasn't to her knowledge that someone had hidden around her property. Someone whose ambition was to steal all her riches and throw her out on the streets.

* * *

In another section of Paris, a working-class male, named Jean-Luc, grabbed the best looking clothes he had from his closet. He had been invited to a holiday party himself but he didn't have anything nice to wear to the party. "Oh dear, oh dear, oh dear," he frantically said as the took some clothes and threw them behind him. He stared at his sudden empty closet with his hands on his hips.

His pet skunk walked into the room as he looked at the heap on clothes. "Oh mon Dieu!" he looked up at his owner who had his hands on his face, "what am I supposed to wear to zat party? Help me Pepe!" he said to his pet skunk.

The striped-skunk, Pepe Le Pew, swiped his hand at a black fabric that was lying on the ground. Jean-Luc picked up the fabric and saw that those were his only best looking black pants that he had. "Oui!" he yelled as he dug through the clothes, "I must have a tuxedo around here somewhere," he mumbled as he finally dug out a white shirt with black buttons and a black bow-tie. "HA!" he said as he picked himself from the ground and quickly got dressed.

"How do je look?" he said as he looked at Pepe.

_Tres elegant mon ami _Pepe thought as he gave his owner a smile.

"Je suis tres late," Jean-Luc said as he stumbled around the room and grabbed his black shoes and put them on. He quickly tied them, grabbed his black jacket, and headed out the door. "Be a good putois," he said to Pepe as he slammed to door shut.

* * *

Back at Mlle Bordeaux's mansion, something lurked in the dark. A short male that was wearing a black outfit, a black hat, and a black mask slowly approached the door of the mansion. He put his hand on the golden doorknob and turned it. The door did not open. He mumbled under his breath as the pushed his body towards the door to open it. This is where he thought that he should have bought a crowbar but the only thing he had bought was his big brown bag. He looked around him to make sure that no one was around. He took a step back and gave the door a harsh kick and the door swung open.

Penelope shot up when she heard the door bang. She jumped out of the bed and went to look at who had come. She popped out her head from the stairs and saw the dark figure walking inside the house. She hissed at the sight of him. She slowly watched him as he approached the stairs. Her fluffy tail swished back and forth as she got ready to attack him.

Once the robber walked at the top of the stairs, Penelope leaped from the ground and jumped onto him. "AHH!" the robber yelled as he tumbled down the stairs along with Penelope. "You chat stupide!" he yelled as he was about to grab Penelope. Penelope leaped away from him and ran into another room as he chased her.

The robber skidded into the living room and what he saw shocked him. On the walls, there were many pictures of this black and white cat with a pink bow-tie wrapped around her neck. He smiled as an idea hit him. This rich woman was attached to her pet cat so much, he was going to kidnap her precious kitty and hold her hostage. He whistled as he walked over to a grand piano and began to touch some of the glass menageries.

Penelope growled as she leaped up to attack the robber again. The robber noticed her presence so he held up the bag in front of him and Penelope fell inside. The robber immediately closed the bag as Penelope started to thrash around. "Hmm," the robber said as he looked at the bag, "you will be a good hostage for moi to take zis mademoiselle's riches." He laughed and threw the bag over his shoulder and walked out of the house.

Penelope was not going to give up. She continued to thrash around the bag to get out from this man's clutches. What was he doing at her owner's home? What did he want with her? The robber ignored the cat's wild trashing. His only hope was to get back to his place without any notice.

Penelope suddenly plucked out her claws and scratched through the bag. The fabric ripped under her claws until she had created a chasm that was big enough for her to escape. She jumped out of the bag and landed onto the pavement.

The robber stopped walking when he felt the suddenly light-weight bag. He looked behind him and saw Penelope escaping. "Hey!" he yelled, "get back here!" he shouted as he ran after her.

"Le pant, le pant," Penelope breathed as she ran as quickly as her legs could carry her. She looked behind her and saw that he was gaining his speed on her. She suddenly crashed into a bucket of white paint and rolled on the ground. She got up and shook the white paint off her. She looked again and ran away from the robber who was as close to catching her as she was to running away from him.

Penelope ran into an alley and climbed on a fence as she escaped the robber's clutches. The robber looked after the cat as she disappeared into the distance. "I will find you kitty," he said as he turned away and disappeared into the darkness.

* * *

Stuck in his owner's apartment with nothing to do, Pepe looked out the window and into the night sky. "Eet is almost Christmas," he said to himself, "let's hope zat my owner will get a belle femme. Ooh, maybe she would have a belle femme skunk fatale!" he let out a passionate sigh as he looked up at the night sky.

He perked up when he noticed something black and white walking by. "Que les?" he asked as he looked down, "ahh, une belle femme skunk fatale!" he waggled his eyebrows when he saw her passing by, "and she eez wearing zat pretty accessory to make her more beautiful. Wait for me, my little croissant!" he yelled as he zipped away from the window ran down the stairs.

Penelope was confused. She had never been to this section of Paris before and she was beginning to feel frightened. She was also cautious to make sure that the robber was not after her. Pepe finally arrived outside from the apartment. "Zere she is!" he said as he ran towards her.

Penelope suddenly felt herself being lifted off the ground. "My little darling," Pepe said as he began to kiss her, "mwah, mwah, mwah. It's sight at love first, mwha, mwah, mwha!"

Penelope at first thought that it was the robber but when she was getting kissed by this unknown creature, she started to relax. Then, a nauseating smell hit her nose. She looked behind the creature and saw that he had a white stripe. Her eyes opened wide as she pushed herself away from the skunk.

"Ahh, c'est l'amour," Pepe soothed as he kissed her arm and then her cheek. Penelope zipped away from her. "Touching is it not?" Pepe asked. "Come back sweetheart!" he said as he skipped after her, "you cannot run away from love!"

First a robber and now a skunk? Why did she have to suffer through this? All she wanted to do was get back home and curl up in her owner's silky bed and sleep.

"Come back baby!" Pepe called after her but she didn't stop. "Well," he said as he stopped skipping, "she wants to play hard to get! I like eet!" he continued to skip after her once more. "Zis little angel can run," he commented, "I wonder if she ever gets tired from all zat exercise."

Penelope suddenly skidded to a halt when she saw a dark figure walking. She gasped as the figure ran at her. Before she could run or attack, the robber picked her off the ground and stuffed her into the bag. "Rrowr!" she screeched as she trashed around the new bag once more. She plucked out her claws to rip through the bag but this one had a more tough fabric.

The robber threw the bag over his shoulder and ran to his home.

Pepe stopped hopped and stared at the robber with his jaw dropped. "Who was zat?" he asked as he looked at the robber running away. He glared at him. He didn't seem like a good person to take his lover and stuff her in the bag like that. "Don't worry ma cherie," he said, "I will save you." He picked up his speed and ran after the robber.

* * *

Once the robber arrived at his house, he threw Penelope into a small cage. "Zat's where you are going to stay until your owner gives moi all her riches!"

Penelope swiped her claws at him but the robber pulled away from her cage. "And when I do, I will kill you and her. Mais, she eez going to watch you die first!" he laughed as he walked away from her.

Penelope crouched on the ground and took a step back. She didn't want to die, nor did she want her owner to die either. She didn't know what to do now. If she escaped, he was going to catch her again but if she just stood here, she was going to die. She bowed her head to the ground.

* * *

Pepe looked at the residence that he had arrived in. It was a small home with beat-up windows which proved as an advantage to him so he could squeeze through and save his lover. He jumped at the window and saw his lovely woman trapped inside that cage. "Baby, I am here!" he said as he leaped inside the house and approached her cage.

Penelope looked up from the ground and saw Pepe standing in front of her. Pepe's smile faltered when he looked at her appearance. "You look frightened mon amour," he said as he looked at the worried look on her face, "what eez wrong? Who has hurt you?"

The robber walked into the room holding a telephone in one hand. "AHH!" he yelled when he saw a skunk in his room, "un polecat, skunk de pew!" he yelled as he dropped the phone on the ground. "Shoo, shoo," he said as he kept a distance away from Pepe.

"What eez ze meaning of zis monsieur?" Pepe asked as he approached the robber, "who are vous to take away mon amour and put her in a bag zat way?"

"Keep away, keep away," the robber said as he stumbled over an object and fell on the ground.

"Oh, vous are afraid of moi?" the skunk asked. He grabbed his tail and held it in front of him as if he was holding a gun, "be careful monsieur, je suis, how you say, fully loaded!"

The robber jumped to his feet and ran out the residence. As he ran, he slammed right into a police officer. "Ahh, zis eez ze person zat we have been looking for you," the police officer said as he handcuffed the robber and put him inside the police car. The police car swerved out of the street and went to the police station to take the robber into prison.

After the robber had disappeared, Pepe walked back to Penelope. "Never fear, Pepe eez here!" he said as he grabbed a golden key that was on the table and unlocked Penelope from the cage. Penelope cautiously walked out of the cage. She looked at Pepe and gave him a smile. She rubbed her head under his chin and let out a soft purr to show her appreciation. "Le purrrr," she said as she pulled away from him.

Pepe's heart rapidly pumped against his chest. "Vive l'amour!" he shouted as he jumped in the air and gathered Penelope in his arms. He started to wildly kiss her once more until he noticed something hanging from her bow-tie. "Que les?" he asked as he picked up the tag and looked at it. "Vous are un pet?" he asked her. "Je suis un pet aussi!" he said with excitement. "Let moi take vous back home," he said as he grabbed her hand and walked her back home.

* * *

Mlle Bordeaux was shocked when she came back home. The door was open and her precious cat was nowhere to be seen. "Oh Penelope," she said as she clapped her hands and held them close to her. She hoped that was she wasn't lost, or worse, hurt.

"Le mew," a voice said as she turned around and saw Penelope with Pepe standing by the door.

"Oh Penelope!" she yelled as she picked up her cat and hugged her, "where have vous been?" she looked at the skunk that was smiling at her. Never minding his smell, she put down Penelope, picked up Pepe and kissed up. "Meric beacoup from finding her!" she said as she hugged him.

"Eets what je does," Pepe said as she put him back to the ground.

"Mais, don't vous belong to someone?" she asked.

"Excuze-moi?" another voice asked as it knocked onto the door, "have vous seen a striped skunk anywhere."

Mlle Bordeaux looked up and saw a man stnading by the doorway. He had brown hair, fair skin, and a thin moustache on his upper lip. "Oui," she said, "eez zees him?" she asked, looking at Pepe.

"Oui, merci," the man said.

"Un second," Mlle Bordeaux said as she looked at him, "aren't vous Jean-Luc zat came to ze holiday party tonight?"

"Oui," Jean-Luc said. He gasped when Mlle Bordeaux grabbed his arm and pulled him into the living room where they went into a deep conversation.

"Hmmm," Pepe said as Penelope looked at him, "je senses zat love eez in ze air for zose two, as for us," he added as he grabbed Penelope and looked at her, "ours has just begun," he said as he kissed her under the mistletoe.

* * *

**The End**


End file.
